Uncle 'Itch
by Unsung-Knight
Summary: Pitch Black, The King of Nightmares, everyone's favorite enemy, friend, uncle, and confidante. Eighth Chapter: Jack checking into Hotel Transylvania
1. Chapter 1

"Come along Dennis," Pitch Black tutted a young boy with bright blue eyes, curly red hair wearing a yellow and green shirt with a green four on it, a pair of tan shorts and tennis shoes. Dennis giggled as he followed the King of Nightmares.

"Okay, Uncle 'itch," Dennis responded.

Pitch only closed his eyes as he shook his head at the nickname. Dennis has been having issues saying his p's which resulting with a revolting and hopefully temporary nickname, "How did I get into his predicament in the first place…Oh yes…"

Pitch reached down and picked up Dennis, had him at eye level while speaking in a menacing tone, "Someone had decided to run off while playing a game of hide and go scream. You wouldn't know who that would be hm?"

"Me, me," Dennis laughed aloud as Pitch glared at him halfheartedly.

"Your grandfather is going to have another episode because of this," Pitch muttered under his breath. He hoisted Dennis up so the half vampire/half human child sat on his shoulders, "You gave everyone scare you know. With you running off, your grandfather had called everyone to be in search of you."

"Sorry…," Dennis mumbled into Pitch Black hair, "I was mad…"

"Oh…Why were you mad," Pitch asked the hybrid child as he trekked through the area through the shadows to not be seen by a certain group. Judging how late it was, they won't make it back to the Hotel before sunrise and last thing that Pitch needed is sunlight. He would have to take the child to his lair for now until nightfalls once more.

"Not a vam'ire like momma," Dennis mumbled with a sniffle, "Not a human like daddy."

"Oh," Pitch said, now understanding the sudden mood change from the young child. He had heard down from the shadows how Dracula's father, Vlad, (Pitch utterly loathes the vampire, till this night the twit still has not gave him the proper thanks for helping him spread the fear of vampires everywhere) had made a scene about Dennis being what he is and humans at the hotel, "Well…I know what you are."

"You do!" Dennis said excitedly.

"You are a demon spawn sent here on earth to make my existence completely unbearable," Pitch deadpanned, black sand began to swirl around them and within a blink of an eye the two quickly disappeared. The only trace that was left behind is the sound of a child's laughter that lifted everyone's spirits.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is so not my night," Pitch muttered, he quickly traveled through the dark shadows of the night. He glanced over his shoulder and inwardly let out a sigh of relief at seeing that he is not being followed, "Why did I ever agree to do this in the first place…"

Soft peals of laughter and howls interrupted the silent night. Pitch eyes widened and he quickly picked up his pace, 'Oh right…I am their favorite uncle.'

Right as he seems to go Scott free, a sharp whistling sound ran out and next thing Pitch knew, he is on the ground groaning in pain. Pitch mentally counted down in his head to repress the urge to curse colorfully, last thing he needed is a little hybrid to copy said colorful curses.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," A familiar Australian voice taunted.

"I wasn't even doing anything," Pitch growled under his breath, he glanced up to see Bunnymund, Toothina, North, Sandy and Jack Frost standing over him.

"You have been chasing after children for several nights now, Pitch Black," Toothina stated, she crossed her arms over her shoulder. Baby Tooth, who is standing on her shoulder, mimicked her.

"All over the world, not just here," North tutted him.

"I thought he should still be too weak to leave his lair?" Jack asked, he jammed his staff in Pitch's stomach.

Sandy shrugged his shoulders; a sand question mark appeared above his head.

Pitch stood up and shook out his coat, he ignored the Guardians words to contemplate his situation. Seeing as he was caught, doing nothing that could warrant the current situation. He was not even doing anything….towards complete, and total human children. Anything else is fair game, and with total permission by their parents.

"A couple of friends helped me recuperate," Pitch stated evenly, he partially ignored the looks of disbelief by the others, "What….? I have friends is that much of a shock."

"Well…" Jack coughed out, "Yes it is."

"Hehehehe," Pitch laughed out with a deadpanned expression, "What do you lot want? I was not doing anything to have all of you hunting me down like some common criminal."

"Did you not hear us earlier, you idiot," Bunnymund stated, he pulled out one of his boomerangs and pointed it threateningly at Pitch.

"I am not chasing children…" Pitch glowered at them, he looked over his shoulder to see no one much to his comfort. It seems that the little monsters are waiting until he is alone, "As much as I want to chat some more with all of you…I must get going."

Pitch turned around to only be face to face with North's sword, at that moment multiple howls and a scream broke out, "Oh…now you have done it…"

"Done what?" Jack asked, he looked at the same direction what Pitch was previously looking at and saw what seemed like a giant dust cloud. It was nothing like pitch had ever created before. Within said dust clout, growls and howls rang out, "Uh…guys…What's that?"

"UNCLE PITCH," Rang from the dust cloud.

"Not again…" Pitch muttered with a blank expression, he was then knocked to the ground by a hoard of werewolf kids and a single child timidly and werewolf kid wearing a pink shirt hid behind Pitch as the werewolf.

"Leave Uncle Pitch alone!" One of the many werewolf kids growled.

"You big meanies!" Another growled.

"Bullies!"

"Jerks!"

"Chicken!"

"Gremlin booties!" The only human like child shouted.

"Language!" Pitch boomed, his black sands enveloped the werewolf kids and child. He levitated them high above himself, "I have, more or less, raised all of you better than that.

A muffled, sorry Uncle Pitch, came out of the giant sand ball. Pitch then stared at the Guardians with an annoyed expression, "As you can see, these are not children…these are monsters!"

"Who were they yelling at Uncle 'Itch?" The seemingly human child whispered to Pitch.

"Oh right…your parents never told you about the Guardians have they," Pitch said causally, as he causally ignored the growls coming from the orb of sand that was levitating above their heads.

"Uncle Dracula told us that they are a bunch of idiots," Winnie snorted, "A fat man in a red suit, a peacock, a copycat, and a giant jack-rabbit…is he here? If so can we eat him?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I mean come on, I do not say, blah, blah, blah," Dracula nagged as he paced around Pitch Black's Lair, "Even my own grandson is 'mimicking' me!"

Pitch Black sat on a throne of sand with a book in hand, he divided his attention between the book and the vampire that showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. He should have known better than to expect a, what he interprets, a peaceful night. A night when he could be alone in the dark reading a book without worrying about anything; anything that happens to be a certain hybrid, werewolf pups and anything else in that nature. It was all for not as Dracula came unannounced and started to rant about the usual thing.

"Then there's the fact that Mavis wants to move out and take Dennis with her," Dracula sighed, he sat on a chair with a heavy expression at the thought of seeing his daughter and grandson move out of the hotel and away from him, "For Dennis safety…"

"She does have a point," Pitch said finally, he snapped his book closed and stared at Dracula in a challenging matter to keep him quiet. Needless to say, Dracula stayed quiet, "Dennis almost entirely human."

Dracula expression dismayed, total posture sagged and a total look of anguish that made Pitch roll his eyes. Out of everyone and anyone that is capable of knocking some sort of sense in the vampire is Pitch Black for multiple reasons.

Pitch threw his book at Dracula; it hit its target in the head causing Dracula to be flung backwards with a loud oomph, "What was that for!"

"You are by far the most selfish fool I have ever met by far," Pitch said, he stood up and loomed over his friend, "Your daughter is looking after her son's safety just like what you have been doing to her for all her life. Protecting their own. Trust her Drac, Mavis wants what is best for her son that is more human than monster, by putting themselves in a human environment."

"You already have an idea what to do don't you?" Dracula asked as he stood up with, his expression filled with glee, "Tell me!"

"…" Pitch gave his friend an irritated expression, "Your grandson is still half vampire, train him to become a monster just enough to have Mavis believe it is best for him to stay at the hotel."

"What a wonderful idea!" Dracula shouted, his hand shot up into the air of the idea, "You always know what to do, old friend."

"Good….NOW LEAVE ME BE!" Pitch bellowed at him.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so grumpy about it…"


	4. Chapter 4

"And... That is how that story truly ended," Pitch Black said softly, he silently closed a thick old book titled in thick gold ink, 'Grim Tales.' Looking up from his giant pedestal of black sand, Pitch saw all the young monsters/children, of his close friends, in the cages he has all around his lair. All the cages are set up are to be hanging rooms, with mattresses, pillows, toys, and pictures of their family and friends. It was rather convent for Pitch to turn the cages into rooms as they were all in the same location.

Pitch stood up from his spot, he flicked his hand and silently several of his Nightmares jumped around to close the doors to the cage like rooms. Turning around, Pitch started to head off to his own room as his Nightmares would take care of all the young monsters.

"Uncle 'Itch…"

Pitch stopped midstride, he looked over his shoulder to see a Dennis peeking out of his room. Turning around, Pitch made steps using his sand to come up to eye level to Dennis. "Is something the matter Dennis?"

Dennis hesitated for a moment. "Could you sing?"

"Hm…Perhaps," Pitch thought with a shrug. "Only one song and then you have to sleep. Deal everyone?"

"Deal," Echoed all throughout the lair.

As Pitch began to sing a soft lullaby, as he sang all the other occupants that were left in his care listened in. For someone dub the Nightmare King, he could easily put anyone to sleep with his deep baritone voice. One by one, everyone fell asleep no longer able to stay up any longer. Pitch continued to sing as he headed out of the main area. "Pleasant nightmares, my little monsters…"

.

A/N: Does anyone have any ideas for future one-shots connected to this Story?


	5. Chapter 5

"I think he hates me."

Mavis glanced over at her boyfriend sitting in the corner going through his backpack. His shoulders tense, in fear or frustration, she couldn't tell. "I think he likes you."

"All he did is sit there and stared at me," Johnny exclaimed, nearly pulling out his hair. "I know that meeting with him, means a lot to you along with his approval. Don't get me wrong though. The _dude_ is cool! I mean, the Boogeyman! The dude is just as cool as I remembered!"

Johnny jumped around the room in total excitement at actually meeting Pitch Black, The King of Nightmares. A curt knock sounded off through the room causing Mavis placed down a magazine she was reading and stood up heading towards the door of her room. Opening the door, she saw Pitch Black standing in front of her door waiting. Johnny by now stopped his sudden outburst and stared at Pitch with a deer caught in the headlights look.

"May I have a word in private with Jonathan," Pitch asked politely to Mavis. "It would only take a moment."

Mavis glanced back at her boyfriend to see him mouthing at her to not leave him. "I'll be at the lobby if you need me."

Pitch moved aside to allow Mavis to walk off and silently entered the room closing the door behind him. Turning his total attention to Johnny, Pitch stood there examining him.

The two of them stared at each other, not breaking the one-sided awkward silence.

"When are you going to official ask Dracula for Mavis's hand in marriage?"

.

On the other side of the door, Mavis and Dracula had an ear pressed against to the door of Mavis's room listening in to the conversation between Johnny and Pitch.

Mavis dabbed her eyes with a cloth that her offered to her as she listened to Johnny speech about how much he loves her and wanting to officially get permission from not only from her father but also from her god-father. She handed back the cloth to her father after seeing him trying to fight back the tears. After Johnny finished, silence quickly followed.

Father and daughter glanced at each other as worry filled within them. Laughter filled the room making them jumped back in surprise. They heard Johnny and Pitch talking about Johnny's backpacking travels through Europe. It appeared that they found common ground. Traveling.

.

"He's been EVERYWHERE! The guy is so COOL!"

.

"He's acceptable for Mavis."

"That's it? No death threats? Anything?" Dracula said in shock.

Pitch ignored him in favor of reading a book and drinking a cup of ice tea.

.

A/N: Does anyone have any ideas for future one-shots connected to this Story?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Characters from other movies, books, and so on are mentioned in this chapter.

.

 _You are invited to Pitch Black's Autumn Festivity_

.

"You've done it again, Pitch!" Murray exclaimed, he swung an arm over Pitch's shoulders.

Pitch rolled in his eyes at Murray, he reached over and took Murray's arm off of himself. "What kind of monster do you take me for if I cannot even throw a proper party."

"You got that right." Murray belched out, he hobbled over towards the other parting monsters.

Pitch only shook his head and tended to the other guest to his party. A party held to celebrate the start of the new season, Autumn. A time when the borders between the normal world and those of faery grow thin. The party guest are all monsters, different spirits, and embodiment of different holidays. Everyone in the world of folklore.

The spirit of Autumn, a young male with a cloak of Autumn's first fallen tree's and with a metal peg leg, are leaning against his best friend, a giant ember scaled lizard, as he talked to the Spirits of Spring and Summer. The spirit of Spring is a bubbly blonde and spirit of Summer a fiery red head with a clear Scottish accent.

'How they managed to not meet Frost is beyond me.' Pitch nodded his head towards the season spirit's direction. The three of them all looked at him with a knowing look and gave a short wave in acknowledgement.

"Great party, Black."

Pitch paused, he turned around to be faced to face with Jack-o'-lantern. Head of a carved out pumpkin and the body of a man wearing patched up clothing one would see people wear out in the country. A huge grin on the pumpkin face that clearly state anything but a good time.

"Jack-o-lantern… Is everything to your liking?"

Jack-o-lantern grin nearly turns into a frown when he glanced over at all the holidays embodiment's and spirits that have no associations with Halloween, heck not even close to Autumn. It was a mesh of everything…nothing like all the previous parties. This party used to be named a Halloween bash only monsters were allowed, but ever since Pitch starting to host the parties it changed. There is one thing that annoyed him though. "A human, Black?"

Pitch glanced over the pumpkin spirit head, to see Johnny talking animatedly to Larry the leprechaun. The Nightmare King turned his attention back to the spirit of pumpkins with a clear frown. "Are we really going to have this conversation again? You know perfectly well where I stand on this. If I was as big of a prude as you, you wouldn't have been invited to this party. We both know you are not exactly welcomed with many of the others….And you mostly come for the free food."

"What? You always have good food in these parties."


	7. Chapter 7

Continuation of Chapter 6

.

"This is…so weird." Jack whispered to himself stepping into Pitch Black's lair. The invitation held tightly in his hand wondering if it is all a joke. Steeping into the lair, he began to hear music, laughter and the smell of food.

A month ago, him along with the other guardians were all sent invitations to this party. Either the others blew off the party as a sort of trap or they simply said they were too busy to make it to the party. The ones with the latter excuse were Tooth and Sandy, this left Jack confused. They are not totally against or surprised by the invitation, before Jack could ask they were already off to do their own thing.

This is what brought Jack to this 'party'. He stood in front of a closed giant metal door not knowing if he should go in or not.

"Are you going in?"

Jack swirled around to see a seemingly 18-year-old female with short black hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin wearing a black dress, black and red stripped leggings, and red converse. Jack blinked owlishly at her, not believing what he is seeing. "Uh…what?"

"Party? Any plans of going to joining in?" She chuckled when Jack gave her a blank expression. The teen stuck out of her hand in greeting. "My name is Mavis, my god-father is hosting the party."

"Jack, Jack Frost." Jack attempted to clear his throat still trying to comprehend what is happening. "God-father?"

"Pitch Black." Mavis responded opening the giant metal doors. At that the loud music, smell of food and chatter came at Jack in full blast.

"It is a party." Jack said taken aback by the atmosphere.

"Of course it is. Welcome to Pitch Black's Autumn Festivity." Mavis said walking into the party disappearing within the crowed of monsters.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jack Frost. Welcome." Pitch welcomed the Winter Spirit.

Jack tensed at the sight of Pitch. "Pitch.

"Don't just stand there, join in the festivities." Pitch said guiding a very confused Jack towards certain corner of the party. "Don't worry about that line between good and evil if that has you worried about. Tonight is a sort of temporary truce. No fighting tonight."

Jack visibly relaxed but still on guard. Everything was just to off for him. He had never seen so many spirits, holiday personifications, and monsters. How in the world did he never know about any of them until now?

"You make it rather difficult to be friends with your nature." Pitch answered his unasked question. "You tend to go overboard and we prefer to stick in the sidelines."

"Oh…"

"Now here you are, try to make new friends." Pitch patted Jack on his shoulders and walked off to tend to his other guest.

Jack shifted tensely not knowing what to do or say. He felt left out and out of place in the party. The feeling of loneliness began to swirl within him that he hasn't felt since he joined the Guardians.

"Spirit of Winter, Jack Frost. We meet at last."

Jack turned around to see another male that looked about two years, physically, older than him. Dressed in leather like Viking outfit, with a cloak that seemed to make out of dead leaves. He had a couple glasses. "Who are you?"

"Spirit of Autumn." The spirit responded, pointed over his shoulder to his friends. "Spirt of Spring, Summer, and the giant lizard is Toothless."

Jack glanced over Viking spirit to see the other spirits who gave him a short wave of greetings.

"Come on, hang out with us. These parties tend to get over whelming."

As the night went by Jack began to open up with the other spirts and monsters around him. His mind opened up with this side of Pitch Black. Someone that is a huge part of the not only in the Monster Community, but also in the world of Spirits and Lore, the one and only Pitch Black. The sort of 'God-Father' for everyone here, everyone's favorite babysitter and the ultimate confidant.

"Who wants cake!" Pitch Black announced allowed to everyone in the room. Everyone cried out in excitement at the anticipation.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure about this?" Jack Frost asked, following Pitch Black into Hotel Transylvania. He tightly gripped his staff as nerves got the best of him. "Pitch?"

"Of course, I am; I am good friends with the owner." Pitch responded waving dismissively at Jack's worry. What Jack didn't know is that North had asked him to take Jack for a vacation and out of everyone's hair for the meantime. It didn't hurt that several of the monsters, spirits and so on at the Autumn Festivity he threw, wanted to see Jack again. "Including all the friends you made at the festivity are here too."

"I thought this place was for only monsters?" Jack saw a couple of humans wonder into the hotel with zombies following them carrying their luggage.

"Recently humans are allowed into the hotel." Pitch answered him, he picked up Jack by the scruff of his hoodie and they soared into the air. Jack's eyes widen when he saw what seemed like hundreds of familiar puppies run underneath them. "Wanda and Wayne are here already."

"Are those the werewolf pups?" Jack asked once Pitch landed in the front main door of the Hotel. "From the other night."

"Yes, don't mind them and you might want to keep a close eye on your staff." Pitch stated, he let go of Jack's hoodie and headed towards the reception desk. "They have a tendency to bite and chew on everything."

"I thought they couldn't see me?" Jack asked.

"I have told them a lot about the Guardians…believe me, that was the last thing I wanted to do. They more or less accepted it." Pitch said rolling his eyes at the memory. It took him a good week attempting to get them believe. He stood in front of the reception desk, the Zombie in charge of booking the rooms groaned. "My usual room and a room for my friend."

The Zombie slowly typed into the computer letting out a groan of confirmation.

"How often have you been coming here?" Jack asked.

"Since it first opened over a hundred years ago." Pitch responded he took the two keys the Zombie handed him. "Thank you…."

Pitch looked down at Jack, Jack swore that the older spirit grew several feet. "Do not cause any trouble for me here. Do not, I repeat not, do anything to make me regret bringing you here. This is the only place I know none of you Guardians bother me at. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Yo, Pitch!"

Pitch and Jack turned to see Johnny walking towards them, with Dennis sitting on his shoulders. "You made it! Whoa! Jack Frost too."

"Jonathan." Pitch greeted, he reverted back to his original size although he still over towered everyone so far. His expression lightened when he greeted Dennis. "Dennis."

"Hi Uncle 'Itch!" Dennis giggled waving at Pitch.

"Hehe, Itch." Jack cracked into his hoodie.

Pitch calmly grabbed Jack's staff and hit him over the head with it, then placing it back in the Winter Spirit's hands. Dennis and Johnny laughed at Jack's baffled expression. "Ow…?"

R/R

Any ideas?


End file.
